


Dreaming

by Elevenlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevenlocked/pseuds/Elevenlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all just a dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This was made a year or two ago...

John thinks that this is just an ordinary day in 221B. But is it? Or is it just someone playing tricks on him? Or maybe..

We shifted around the flat like we always did. Sherlock would sit, read the paper, work on experiments or watch crap telly. The papers must be filled with the most interesting news everyday. Usually they were quite dull. Sherlock made a loud moan as he closed the paper, turning to face me as he sat up. His face scrunching up to create a look of determination. A jab of fear hit me in the rib cage, “John, we need milk."

I should’ve expected this. Although I didn't think he’d want any.

He then spun on his heel, walking over to his recent experiment. Which, sadly, stood in the kitchen. I huffed, daring myself to throw an insult at him, but stopped myself. I simply just turned around, and went on my way.

It was always milk. Always.

-

A half hour had passed. Once I came back with the milk, I walked straight over to him, taking it from the grocery bag and placing it in front of him.

"Thank you.." Sherlock mumbled. I nodded, looking around the flat. Then, suddenly, he looked up to me with worry in his eyes. Like I was abducted by Moriarty again.

Very strange.

Slowly, Sherlock stood up. The tall, thin man placed a hand on mine. It wasn’t like him. As soon as this happened, I realized that he was getting closer - he was going to kiss me!

Before our lips met, the whole scene of what I saw was gone. It was dark, cold and it had the smell of… home. A couple minutes later, I sat up, bringing my hands up to my face as tears started coming down my cheek.

Damn these dreams. “I miss him.."


End file.
